Daddy
A father is God in the eyes of a child. ---- Ich war wirklich traurig, in letzter Zeit. Ich sah Daddy wirklich sehr selten. Fast nie um ehrlich zu sein und das machte mich sehr traurig. So traurig. Ich hatte Mommy immer die Frage gestellt, wann er denn nach Hause kommt, sie jedoch antwortete immer wieder dasselbe. Dass er viel zu tun habe und bald nach Hause kommen würde. Irgendwann mal... Mommy ist böse. Sie ist eine gemeine Hexe! Ich mag sie nicht. Immer wenn ich nach Daddy fragte, erwidert sie den immer gleichen Satz. Wenn ich sie mal darauf ansprach, schrie sie mich an und war plötzlich wütend auf mich. Ich verstand nie warum. Ich rannte danach hoch in meinem Zimmer, sperrte die Türe zu und versteckte mich unter meiner rosaroten, flauschigen Prinzessinnen-Decke. Mommy hämmerte dann wie verrückt an meiner Tür und brüllte mich an, ich solle die "scheiß" Tür aufschliessen. Ja, sie sagte ganz unschöne Sachen. Böse Schimpfwörter. Ich mochte Beleidigungen ganz und gar nicht. Ich habe Angst um Daddy, wirklich schreckliche Angst. Ich will meinen Daddy zurück haben. Ich will, dass er mich hoch trägt, wenn er mich sieht und ganz, ganz schnell sich im Kreis dreht, wie eine Ballerina. Ich mochte das früher sehr. Früher hatte er das öfters mit mir gemacht. Oft spielte er mit mir Pferdchen oder mit meinen neuen tollen Puppen oder wir machten zusammen einen Spaziergang durch den Park. Und weitere so super Dinge, aber leider war das einmal. Doch eines verstehe ich einfach nicht! Warum hat mich Daddy allein gelassen? Warum bloß? Ich finde das nicht in Ordnung. Jedes Mädchen braucht einen Daddy. Und ich brauche MEINEN Daddy! Ich will, dass er mich vor den Monstern unter meinem Bett und den unheimlichen Schatten beschützt, die jede Nacht in meinem Zimmer herumschleichen, ein für alle Mal vertreibt. Bei Nacht ist alles unheimlicher, alles gruseliger. Ich brauche meinen Daddy. Ich vermisse ihn...so sehr... Hoffentlich kommt er bald wieder nach Hause. Meine Tochter ist gerade oben, sitzt auf ihrem ekelhaften pinken Kinderhochstuhl, den ihr Vater ihr gekauft hatte, in der Küche und wartet fröhlich darauf, dass ich ihr ein Wassereis am Stiel brachte. Ach Carl, mein Mann. Chelseas Vater, ein Bastard. Er hatte mich betrogen, mit seiner Chefin, diese verdammte Schlampe. Chelsea liebte ihren Vater, mehr als mich sogar. Sie hatte ihn nur deshalb so gern, weil er ihr all diese blöden Puppen gekauft hatte. Irgendwann mal werde ich all die Dinge, welche in ihrem Zimmer sind, verbrennen. Alles Geschenke von ihrem Daddy. Die Kleine hat echt Hoffnungen. Sie denkt wirklich, dass dieses Schwein zurück kommt, doch er kommt nicht mehr zurück. Nie mehr. Ach ja, ich weiß noch, als ich ihn genau diese Treppen hinunter gestossen hatte. Er brach sich das Genick und starb. Ach, war das lustig. Mit diesen Gedanken stieg ich die morschen, knarzenden Treppen hinunter die in den dunklen Keller führten. Unten angekommen tastete ich die kalte weiße Wand ab, bis ich den Lichtschalter fand. Ich drückte auf den Knopf und die Glühbirne über meinen Kopf, die an der Decke hing, ging flackernd an. Ich ging an schrottreife Fahrräder, einem verstaubtem Klavier und vielen alten braunen Kisten, auf denen mit schwarzem Edding vollgekritzelt wurde, vorbei. Ich bog nach rechts und verschwand in die Waschküche. Ah, da war sie ja. Ganz weit hinten in einer Ecke stand die Tiefkühltruhe. Ein Vorhängeschloss verschloss sicher die Truhe. Niemand durfte diese Truhe öffnen, ausschließlich ich. Außerdem war ich die einzige Person in diesem Haus, die den passenden Schlüssel dafür besaß. Meine Hand fasste in meine Hosentasche. Ich holte den Schlüssel heraus und steckte den in das Vorhängeschloss. Ich hörte ein Klicken. Nun hob ich den Deckel und sah hinein. Mist. Blieb wirklich kein einziges Eis am Stiel mehr übrig? Ich schob den toten Körper meines Mannes etwas zur Seite und entdeckte eins unter seinem eingefrorenen Arm. Ich klappte den Deckel wieder zu und begab mich wieder nach oben. Chelsea klatschte begeistert in die Hände, als ich das Eis vor ihr auf den Holztisch legte. "Danke, Mommy." sagte sie mit zuckersüßer Stimme. Sie riss mit einem Zug das Papier weg, welches das Eis umschloss und begann es genüsslich zu essen. Sie grinste mich an, ich lächelte zurück, schob einen Stuhl hervor, der unter unter dem Tisch zurück geschoben wurde und setzte mich zu ihr. ~DarknessAngel/HeartOfDark~ Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Mord